Pretty Green Eyes
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio no puede olvidar a la mortal que amo y perecio en combate.Nadie podia saberlo,ya que nunca ha estado bien visto.Se juro asi mismo no volver a amar,pero eso el destino lo cambiara.Final-gracias-lo que la muerte unio,que no lo separe la vida
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...por fin consigo subir este fic!por favor!me cuesta mas meterlo por el chrome...asi que el navegador de toda la vida lo hace mas rapido...¡Y lo tenia que saber ahora!

Bueno...¿Que cuento?pues que este es el prologo de una historia que trata sobre nuestro querido el resto se lo leen!La pareja final no se mostrara...pues hasta el final!

Disclairmer(o como se escriba:no me pertenece Hetalia(eso se sabe de sobra!)

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGO:ANTONIO Y ELLA<em>

Tenia que salir corriendo a la voz de ya!

Pero no...tenia que estar en las reuniones por obligación. Lo que le gustaría estar con su soldadita ahora mismo...

-¡Atiende España!-grito Alemania."Ni que no me estuviera comiendo la verdura!"se dijo a si mismo Antonio."¿Como estará ella?"-¿has entendido?

-¿El que?-el francés y el alemán se llevaron las manos a la cabeza

De nuevo estos empezaron a parlotear de a saber que tema,a el le daba igual,tan solo quería saber como estaría ella.

-Se finaliza la reunión-dijo el alemán al cabo de un rato

El español se levanto y quiso salir como alma que lleva el diablo,mas una mano le obligo a atrasar sus planes:Francia

-¿Te vienes de copas?

-No puedo...lo siento-intento huir,mas el no le dejaba-que no puedo,hombre

-Venga...que hace tiempo que no vamos

-Que no puedo,hombre. Tengo un asunto que resolver antes de nada

-¿Y luego?

-El día que pueda,te llamo- respondió secamente,tenia que darse prisa

Y salio corriendo a casa de ella,mas cuando llego,supo que se había ido a la guerra de Afganistán. Antonio salio corriendo a buscarle. Lo cogió justo en plena calle. Lo arrastro a dentro de un solitario callejón.

-¿Te pensabas ir antes de que me despidiera?-dijo entre jadeos. Noto sus brazos envolviéndolo de una forma dulce y protectora. Dieron ambos gracias en sus cabezas por que nadie les viera

-Lo siento...pero así me evitaba despedirme de ti

-Te escribiré todos los días. Quiero que en cada carta nos contemos el día a día como si estuviera contigo

El español se separo de ella instantáneamente para darle un profundo y largo beso. Al separarse le dijo:

-Te echare de menos

-Entonces no vayas

-Pero me necesitan

-Yo también te necesito,España te necesita-dijo el poniendo sus morritos. Ella aprovecho y le dio otro beso de esos que te robaban el aliento. Ella lo miro con aquellos ojos verdes que tenia,al igual que el la miraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda que tenia.

-España me necesita tanto aquí como en el la guerra...pero tengo que irme,lo siento,Antonio

-Prometeme que regresaras con vida...que a la mínima te regresaras,entraras en mi casa y tendremos la vida de la que tanto pensamos-el la abrazaba con amor y queriendo protegerla

-Sabes que no te puedo prometer nada- correspondió al abrazo- pero te prometo luchar por ti

Se dieron el ultimo beso. Tras separarse,el quiso retenerla,mas no podía,la amaba demasiado para saber que quizás no regresaría de la guerra.

* * *

><p>España se revolvió entre sus sabanas y se despertó de golpe,sudoroso. Miro al reloj,las tres y media de la mañana. De nuevo soñó con el día en que se despidió de su amada mujer antes de que se fuera a la guerra absurda esa en que su jefe decidió participar. Le manda cartas todos los días y el las recibía también,de las grandes hazañas de su soldadita. Pero la ultima cosa que supo de ella fue gracias a una llamada del superior de su soldadita.<p>

-¿Señor Fernandez?¿Señor España?

-Soy yo-contesto serio pero suave-¿Pasa algo?

-Tenemos cinco cadáveres que deportar- Antonio se puso rijido como el cartón-Se los llevaremos mañana. Los soldados son...-Y se le callo el teléfono al suelo:¡Su chica había muerto!

Y mañana justo la enterraban. El día era era nublado,y la lluvia no tardo en hacer acto de presencia. Antonio,como buen país y ex-soldado que era,consoló a todos los familiares de los afectados, dándoles esa sonrisa suya que hacia que hasta los peores días mejorasen,pero era fingidas,todas ellas. Al quedarse solo,no evito llorar delante de la tumba de su amada.¡La había querido tanto aun que fuera una mortal!Dolía tanto...le encantaría morir y estar con ella,pero no quería condenar a su hija a ser la nación y que tuviera que engendrar a alguien que fuera a ser el nuevo Madrid.

Estaba decidido,mañana no iría a la reunión,para el caso,¿que mas daba?el nunca prestaba atención a las chorradas que se hacían dentro

-¿Le pasa algo,señor España?-pregunto una niña con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en una cesta-¿Quiere una para sus fieles soldados?-dijo tendiéndole la cesta. Era vendedora de flores.

-Dame cinco-dijo secándose las lagrimas. Cogió cuatro blancas y una rosa roja tanto de la pasión como de la sangre-ten y aceptalo,peque-le tendió cinco euros. La niña los cogió y se marcho. Primero le dio las cuatro flores a los fieles soldados que se jugaron el cuello por su país y luego fue directo a por ella.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubieras regresado viva junto con los cuatro soldados-no evito que las lagrimas se escaparan por sus ojos-Le pedí a tu madre que me devolviera todas las cartas para que las guardase como un tesoro. Todas ellas son parte de nuestra historia,nuestra novela. Aun me parece esto una pesadilla...ojala solo estuviera durmiendo y en cualquier instante me despierta y te tenga al lado sonriendome y mirandome con esos ojos tuyos-deposito la rosa-Eres la única persona mortal que he amado con la intensidad de mi preciado sol y te juro que no me quiero volver a enamorar de alguien que no seas tu...

Miro al cielo. Sus ojos verdes se habían teñido de rojo por tanto llorar. Sus cabellos estaban calados hasta la raíz y sus ropas estaban totalmente caladas. Grito al cielo.

Le habían arrebatado lo mas preciado que tenía.

* * *

><p>Que nadie me mate por este prologo!<p>

Bueno...con esto,a ver si mañana o despues o despues subo el primer capitulo(cuando averigue como!)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Agur Guztioi!


	2. Un extraño Antonio

E aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia!

Que disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo uno:Un Extraño Antonio<em>

_ (En la bebida es lo único que puedo ahogar mis penas)_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el entierro de ella y Antonio no había ido a trabajar desde entonces. La gente empezaba a barajar diferentes teorías.

-Yo creo que se siente fatal por la muerte de esos cinco soldados-decía Prusia

-Algún tomate le habrá sentado fatal-decía Alemania

-¿Decorando su casa otra vez?-pregunto Feliciano

-¿Tu sabes algo,bastardo?-le pregunto Lovino a Paulo

-Yo no soy como mi hermano,así que cortate la lengua conmigo-dijo el medio enfadado-y si fuera por indigestión o sobre todo lo de decorar,te digo que el me lo hubiera dicho. Toni es fuerte con eso de las muertes de soldados,no puede ser por la muerte de esos cinco valientes

-Tiene razón-dijo Andorra llegando a donde ellos-y ademas, no es la primera vez que falta varios días sin decir nada. Hace meses también hizo lo mismo

-Chicos...¿Y si se ha enamorado de algún mortal?-pregunto Francia rascándose la cabeza. Todos le miraron asqueados de tan solo pensarlo.¡Enamorarse de un mortal!si solo le había pasado eso a Francia con Jeanne d'Arc.

-Imposible,idiota-dijo Lovino moviendo la cabeza-el tiene la suficiente cordura para saber que eso esta muy mal.

-Por propia experiencia,te puedo decir que cuando te enamoras de alguien,pierdes la cabeza. Y con la poca que tiene Antonio,te digo que no me extrañaría que este con alguna mortal

-Dejemos de pensar en lo peor-zanjo Alemania-Es asqueroso pensar en eso

Y es que para una nacion,era asqueroso,mas bien repujnante,saber que uno de ellos estaba con una mortal.

* * *

><p>Pero nadie sabia a ciencia cierta,que lo que decia el francés era verdad.<p>

Antonio estaba tirado en el sofá con una botella de vino en la mano,bebiendo como si fuera lo único que tenia que hacer. Sus hijos,ya temían por lo que pasaba.

-¿Que crees que le pasa,María?-pregunto Leo viendo de lejos a su padre

-No lo se...lleva así desde que trajeron los cadáveres de aquellos soldados-cerro la puerta para que nadie mas viera en ese estado tan lamentable a su padre-¿creéis que esta así por la economía?

-¡Las narices que sera por la economía!Estará así por que seguro que quedo con alguien y le dio plantón-dijo Nerea-es muy típico...

-¡ISABEL!-escucharon gritar a su padre

-¿Quien es Isabel?-pregunto Catalina en alto

-No lo se...-Celia se quedo pensando-¿Y si fuera España Arábiga?

-Padre ya lo había superado,y creo que tenia otro nombre-dijo Asturias tomando un poco de zumo

-Es cierto...María-escucharon la puerta siendo aporreada con fuerza-¿Quien sera?

-Ya abriré yo,hermana-dijo Gibraltar levantándose

Al abrir,se quedo estático al ver a su "padre" junto con Lovino.¡Justo ahora tenían que venir a ver aquel idiota junto con el bastardo ese!

-Hola-saludo el secamente-¿Que queréis?

-Dejanos pasar,tenemos que hablar con An...España-rectifico Arthur con una mirada seria

-Padre esta indispuesto-aquello le dolía al ingles,que solo llamase padre a Antonio- vengan otro día

-Ni que te lo crees tu,¿Que le pasa?-pregunto el italiano con cara de pocos amigos

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos. Buenas tardes-y cerro la puerta delante de sus narices. Nadie podía ver al país de la pasión en aquel estado absurdo que nadie sabia como se había creado.

-¡Papa,dame la botella!-grito Andalucía a su padre

-¡Te iras a darte una ducha de agua bien fría ahora mismo,señorito!-añadió Madrid

-¡O sino te confiscamos tu huerto de tomates!-amenazaron a la vez los gemelos Castilla

-Por mi quedároslos todos...y traeme otra botella,Galicia-ordeno su padre dando el ultimo gran trago

-No hasta que te duches...-dijo bordemente la muchacha. Vio entrar a Gibraltar-¿Quien era?

-El bastardo de Arthur y el gilipollas de Lovino,haciéndose los preocupados por padre España

-Ni ellos saben que le pasa-dijo Maria-Pues tendré que entrar a su cuarto a ver si el problema esta ahí dentro...

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar María!-dijo poniéndose de pie a duras penas. Mas no se sostenía en pie-entra y te juro que no sales viva!

Mateo y Leo le cogieron y le acompañaron a la ducha,dejándolo solo para que se duchase.

-Tenemos que entrar y saber que es lo que pasa-dijo Extremadura a sus hermanos

-Pero nos matara si lo hacemos,hermana-dijo Murcia preocupada

-Lo que podríamos hacer es amenazarle con que entraremos si no empieza a comportarse como era antes...-dijo Rioja rascándose la cabeza-seguro que tiene algo muy importante que ocultar y no lo quiere decir por si es algo importante para el

Todos se quedaron mirándolo. En cierto modo,tenia razón. Pero,es que la curiosidad era tan grande...

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito abiertamente España saliendo del baño en bata y totalmente calado-¡¿donde esta mi botella de whisky irlandés?¡¿Y la de vodka?

-Confiscados hasta que te comportes como la nación que eres,padre-dijo seriamente Madrid-no puedes comportarte de esa forma tan...mortal,es asqueroso

El padre se quedo estático."mortal",aquella hizo mella en su corazón,ella era mortal...

-Disculparme,peques. Buenas noches-y salio de ahí

-¿Que le pasara?-pregunto Cantabria sentándose junto Euskadi

-Quizás a recapacitado-le dijo este,dándose por vencido-Mañana,obligatoria mente tiene que ir España a la reunión multinacional,y si no va padre,vas tu María,pero ya hemos faltado suficiente como para que la próxima nos den un toque

De mientras,Antonio había cerrado con delicadeza la puerta. Cerro con llave para que ninguno de sus hijos vieran como su padre lloraba sosteniendo una foto de el con una chica,Isabel,besándolo como ella sabia,que le sabían a veces a tomate y otras veces a melocotón o fresa. Dejo la foto y cogió la ultima carta de ella.

_"¡Dentro de poco volvemos a casa!Ya tengo ganas de verte...estar contigo y poder hacer esa familia con la que tanto soñamos. Aun temo las consecuencias de nuestros actos,pero da igual,lo importante,es que seremos tu y yo..."_

"Mentirosa"pensó el guardando la carta. Solo quería leer aquello"llegaste...pero muerta,mi soldadita"

-Mañana iré a jarrelar solo para poder despistarme de ti sin meterme en la bebida otra vez-le dijo a la foto antes de acostarse empapado y en bata.

* * *

><p>-¿estas seguro que aguantaras con esa cogorza que llevas?¿Que les dirás?<p>

-Que se metan en sus asuntos-dijo borde mente el tomándose el agua que contenía la pastilla efervescente-y que se metan los documentos por ahí abajo

-Ese no es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/España...venga,esfuerzate,que casi lo tienes

-Que he estado en varios asuntos-dijo con su típica sonrisa ahora falsa

-Mejor-ella se había tragando la sonrisa-Ahora largate,bribón,que llegas tarde!

Tras besar la frente de su querida hija-capital,se marcho al auto. Tenia que ensayar su sonrisa,tenia que pensar que decir,tenia que fingir,y muy bien,si no,la gente empezaría a preguntar y preguntar y seguro que al saber la verdad,todos le repudrirí y actuó con normalidad. Entrar por la puerta principal y coger el pase. Pasar por los controles de seguridad y entrar en la gran cámara como si nada,con su sonrisa que resplandecía con el sol.

-¡Spain nii-chan!-grito Feliciano abalanzándose sobre el pobre español que acabaron en el suelo

-¡Cuidado Ita-chan!¡Yo también te he echado de menos pero no intento matarte!

-Bastardo-vio a Lovino llegar-ya tardabas,cabrón.¿que te ha pasado?

-Antonie!tito Francis te echaba de menos-dijo achuchandolo mientras que el se levanto tras quitarse Italia Veneciano de encima-¿Que paso?

"maldigo la hora en que decidí venir"se dijo Antonio"a mentir se ha dicho"

-Nada,tranquilo,hombre!¡Pero suelta,que me aplastas!

Este le soltó,extrañado,pero suspiro al ver a su amigo sonreír.

La reunión había pasado aburrida,como siempre. Al finalizar,se topo con sus dos amigos de siempre:

-¡Hoy de copas y no te vas a negar!-dijo Gilbert agarrándole con fuerza

-Veo que no me puedo librar...a si que vayámonos de copas!-dijo alegre,asi podria beber y ahogar sus penas en un baso.

-¡Nosotros también vamos,nii-chan!-dijo Feliciano arrastrando a Ludwig y con el Inglaterra y Romano. Nadie sabe como es que se sumaron Rusia,Bélgica,Hungría,Austria,Holanda y Portugal.

-Denos trece jarras grandes de cerveza de la buena,hermosa-dijo Francis guiñando un ojo

"Que asco"pensaron todos automáticamente. España giro un poco la cabeza y vio pasar a una joven por el otro lado del cristal "¿Isabel?" Se quedo estático,el parecido era asombroso. Salio corriendo tras ella,que la llego a alcanzar calle algo mas abajo. Decidió no gritar su nombre ya que vio la mirada preocupada de Lovino e Paulo.

-¡Dime que eres Isabel!-la giro y vio que no ella era,si no alguien con ojos azules.

-No,así se llamaba mi hermana que en paz...descanse. Mi nombre es Susana

-Lo...lo siento...pensé que eras ella

-Tranquilo,ya me a pasado bastantes veces...bueno,hasta luego señor

Se quedo solo en la calle. Una brisa fría movió sus cabellos. Tenia ganas de irse,pero no podía dejarles colgados en aquellos instantes.

-¿Pasa algo,bastardo?-pregunto el italiano que acababa de llegar

-No...nada,anda,volvamos Lovi...que no quiero que Alemania se vuelva a beber mi cerveza

-Antes...quería preguntarte si...-dijo agarrándole el brazo,estaba mas rojo que un tomate-¿Que te ha pasado?

-Nada,Lovi...nada-dijo revolviendole el pelo con la mano libre al italiano-anda,volvamos-mas vio que el chico no se movía-¿Que te...?

No pudo finalizar la pregunta por que se topo con los labios del chico."Yo no le puedo gustar"se decia Antonio al notar que el italiano empezaba a profundizar el beso. El no se hizo de rogar y correspondió al beso por lastima. Al separarse,se quedo un hilo de saliva,producto del apasionado falso beso.

-Antonio yo...-pero el dedo de España se deposito suavemente sobre sus labios,haciendo que este se pusiera mas rojo,si es que se podia.

-Volvamos,Lovi- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

No vieron que aquella escena,la vio el ruso,que tenia ganas de matar a Lovino

* * *

><p>-Solo esta copa,amigos,que hoy me apetece ver una película con la niña<p>

-¿Cual sera esta vez,Antonie?¿mar adentro?

-Yo que te voy a contar...-dijo dándole un trago-y no,no quiero que pienses mal!aun que para que lo digo...si siempre lo haces...

-Kesesesesese~seguro que tan solo nos quieres dejar para hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo...

-¡Si no era nada malo!-dijo España poniendo sus morritos. Se fijo en el ruso que no dejaba de beber-¡Traga!¡Traga!¡Traga!

Y casi se atraganto al escuchar las animaciones del chico. Casi se había vuelto tan rojo como sus tomates.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo en alto dando miedo a las otras naciones-Por algo prefiero el vodka...-se limpio con una servilleta

-¡No te quejes,ruso!-dijo dándole una palma en la espalda. La gente se aparto instintivamente-¡si esta igual de bueno!¡Debes probar también el peché!¡Camarero!-este le llamo a grito pelado-¡Dos tragos de Peché solos de los buenos!-el español apuro rápidamente su jarra de cerveza y cogió los tragos de peché-Después de esto,vino,ginebra,ron...-empezó a enumerar

-¿Me quieres llevar a urgencias o alcohólicos anónimos?-pregunto el ruso

-Tu bebértelo de un solo trago,a la primera!-dijo el español antes de tragar el peché-Me encanta este toque de melocotón

-¡Si esta malo!-se quejo el ruso tras tragar

-¡Traiga dos vasos de ron!-dijo haciendo caso omniso de las palabras del ruso

-¡Que sean tres!-dijo el ingles depositando su jarra en la barra. Mientras los otros bebían de otra ronda de cervezas(menos los italianos que bebían algo de vino).El camarero no tardo en traer los vasos de ron y tras tragarlo,noto que le vibraba el móvil.

-¿Quien se atreve a interrumpirme?-pregunto serio

-¡Sabes las horas que son Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!-se tuvo que apartar del teléfono para que no de rompiese los tímpanos-¡Tendrías que estar en casa!¡Y la pelicula!¡Ya me debes dos!¡Ven a casa inmediatamente!¡Seguro que estaras con tus amigotes de copas otra vez!

-Escucha...-intento hablar este

-¡O vienes o te juro que entro a tu habitación y le digo a Valencia que lo queme!

-¡Ya voy!-grito este horrorizado y ella le había colgado-Bueno...como que me tengo que ir...Adiós chicos,que bebais bien!

Este pago su bebida y salio a paso ligero con una leve despedida. Lovino quería retenerlo un poco mas,pero este tenia ganas de irse.

Mientras que caminaba rápido por las calles(no quería gastar mas en bus o taxi)no pudo evitar pasar por aquel callejón donde beso por ultima vez a su amada. Entro en el y no evito poder recordarlo todo:la gente pasar como si nada,un sol iluminando su cielo,los ojos verdes de su amada,su cálida sonrisa,aquel día su boca sabia a fresa...No pudo evitarlo,se derrumbo. Empezó a llorar,se llevo las manos a la cabeza,en su corazón habían como mil agujas clavándose,eran dolorosos y hermosos los recuerdos junto a que alguien le abrazaba por detrás. Sus manos eran frías como el hielo,pero transmitían calor.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto en susurro a su oreja

-Nada...-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la chaqueta-puedes soltarme,Iván

Mas este no lo hizo,es mas,lo oprimió contra su pecho.

-Estabas llorando,no me lo niegues.¿Por que?si siempre eres animado,se te veía feliz...

-Nada...una chorrada,dejalo,Rusia-dijo el en susurro. El ruso soltó al chico para que se pusieran de pie. Pero evito que el español saliera a paso ligero a su casa cogiéndole de las muñecas. Este le pego en contra de la pared y sus cuerpos estaban pegados,mientras que los rostros a centímetros.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto extrañado el español. Como respuesta,recibió a los labios del ruso,besandole con dulzura. España se quedo estático,¿ También le gustaba a Rusia?mas no se hizo de rogar y profundizaron ambos el beso,notando el sabor mezclado de cerveza,peché,ron y el toque de vodka del ruso.. Al separarse,este pudo soltarse.

-Romano,sal de ahí- dijo este al ver el rulito de este sobresalir del muro. Lo había visto todo-a vosotros, quedaros con esto en la cabeza:Quiero estar solo,no se que veis en mi,si soy un desastre personificado y un payaso e inutil,pero olvidaros,no quiero a nadie a mi lado por ahora,chicos

Ambos los miraron con diferentes ojos:uno odio,el otro seriedad,mas el español les miraba con esa indiferencia que ambos odiaban. El español se fue,agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde estabas padre?-pregunto María seria,sentada en el sofá<p>

-Con las demás naciones tomando algo,ya sabes que las reuniones son mas pesadas...

-¿Tienes amigos mortales?-pregunto esta seria

-Solo conocidos,cariño,¿Por?

-Por que llamo una señora-dijo toda seria mientras veía que el se quedaba rijido como el cartón-quería hablar contigo mañana a la noche sobre algo llamado "Luna y Sol" en el lugar y hora de siempre

Noto que le recorría un sudor frío.¿Y la estrella?daba igual...esperaba que la señora no rebelase ningún dato mas sobre lo suyo e Isabel.

-¿Te dijo algo mas?-pregunto el al natural

-No...tu tranquilo-dijo ella levantándose-¿Que pasa padre?ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi que soy tu hija...¿Es algo relacionado con los mortales?

-No...nada,tranquila-dijo con su sonrisa-Ahora voy a la cama,buenas noches,cariño.

Beso a su hija en la mejilla y se fue a la cama. Tenia que descansar para mañana hablar con la madre de Isabel:doña Ana.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Esta vez queria añadir el buen Rusia x España y algo de Romano x España aun que se repita mucho

Agur guztioi!hasta la proxima!


	3. La luna,el sol,y la estrella

Bueno...segundo suelto,trite cap de esto...tendria que haberlo reforzado,pero como k me gustan los numeros impares y en el tercero metere algo de intensidad al asunto.

espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><em>La Luna,El Sol y La estrella de mi corazón<em>

_(Ella tenia la luna,yo el sol,y ambos en el pecho la mitad de una estrella por que si era corazón,se darían cuenta)_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día amanecía en la casa española.<p>

Antonio sabia que tendría que pedir a Alemania que le dejara salir cinco minutos antes por el hecho de que el lugar donde había quedado con doña Ana. Desayuno tranquilamente junto a su hija, que parecía preocupada. Sabia que tendría que decírselo,pero no se atrevía,¿Como se tomaría aquello?Apuro rápido su café y se marcho de la casa. Llego a la reunión como siempre y se sentó en su sitio. Noto las miradas de Rusia e Romano sobre el,mas lo único a lo que el tenia ganas de ver era al reloj marcando la falta de cinco minutos para poder largarse.

-Alemania-llamo la atención de todos-Quiero marcharme ahora,que faltan cinco minutos,espero que no importe

El alemán le dejo irse. Cogió sus cosas y se marcho a paso ligero del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de algunas naciones. A el le daba igual.

Llego a lo que era la casa de doña Ana en aquel pueblo. Recordó como su soldadita la había llevado para que su madre y el se conocieran,pero ella no había visto con buenos ojos el hecho de que su segunda hija estuviera con un inmortal,que encima era su país.

-Cinco minutos tarde,señor España

-Tan solo dígame lo que me tenia que decir,doña Ana

-Ayer un soldado me dio las pertenencias de mi niña Isabel,y quiero que esto te las lleves tu-le tendió una caja que era mas ligero que una pluma. La abrió y vio dentro la media estrella junto a la luna de cristal que la muchacha se había comprado. El se aflojo la corbata y saco su sol de cristal y la media estrella. Ambas mitades se pegaban gracias a los minúsculos imanes que habían dentro del metal que formaba la estrella.

-Lo habíamos comprado así e apropósito para que pareciera que eramos buenos amigos-dijo el con nostalgia y ojoso entristecidos-recuerdo que cogí girasoles y se los di,y dijo ella:mirare hacia ti por que siempre ellos miran a su sol. Y yo le dije que el sol siempre buscaba a su luna

-Se que no eres mas que un simple inmortal y yo una pobre vieja con un pie en la tumba,pero puedo asegurar que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Pero no puedes pretender amar a una muerta. Te recomiendo que te olvides de todo,Antonio,eres inmortal y seguro que tienes paises que querran tu corazon...

-No podría,ella significo mucho para mi,era la primera persona que he amado con toda mi alma

-Se que los primeros amores no se olvidan,se superan. Es lo que tendrías que hacer

El español se despidió y con las palabras de la señora resonando a la cabeza,volvió a su casa en la capital. Llego y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su hija junto a sus otros hijos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el extrañado-espero que no haya pasado nada grave,hijos

-Hemos entrado en tu habitación y queremos una explicación ya,padre-dijo María cruzando los brazos seria como siempre. Saco una foto donde el salia besándose con la soldadita-¿Quien es la mujer?

-Isabel Murillo,la soldado que murió hace días en combate,mi ex-novia-dijo el como si fuera algo natural-y si,era mortal y la amaba

-¡¿Que?-todos los hijos se sobresaltaron

-¡Di que es mentira!-exigió asustada Catalina

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-dijeron a la vez los gemelos

-¡Explicate padre!-exigió Galicia

España se sentó en frente de todos,en su sillón. Estaba normal,como siempre,pero sus hijos en shock.

-La conocí después de un paseo militar. Le sentaba tan bien el uniforme...-suspiro por la nostalgia- nos fuimos conociendo y surgió...no pudimos evitarlo. Nos volvimos novios,cada día la quería mas, pero justo cuando empezamos a pensar en planes para el futuro,llego el día que mas odiare,la mandaron a la guerra,a mi soldadita no le quedo mas que ir. Nos mandábamos cartas,pero lo ultimo fue lo de su muerte- se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Claro que no les iba a contar todo todos-Quiero que no se lo digáis a ninguna nación,si no despreciaran mas a España de lo que ya hacen

-Íbamos a tener una mama mortal...-susurro Ceuta rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la sala.

-¿Por que no lo dijiste antes a nosotros?-pregunto María

-Ya sabes que paso con Francia y Jeanne...-Suspiro este entristecido. Recordó que su amigo siempre decia maravillas de esa mujer, pero la gente decia que era asqueroso estar con una mortal. En el fondo, le hubiera gustado conocer a aquella mujer

-Que historia tan romántica- dijo Nerea. Su "amor" por las historias así de romanticas ya lo sabían sus hermanos

-¡Lo que has echo es imperdonable!-salto Catalina-¡Ahí que dar parte de esto!

-¡Relajate,Catalina!-salto Asturias- No podemos condenarlo a nada por que enamorarse no es un delito,pero no le perdono que no lo hubiera dicho antes, me hubiera gustado conocer a la afortunada o desgraciada a la que le toco el corazón de mi padre...

-Lo que pasa es que no os lo contamos por que antes se lo dijimos a doña Ana,su madre,pero no lo vio bien...

-Ni nadie lo vera-dijo María-Pero ya da igual,ella ha muerto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es callarlo y punto

-Pero ahí algo que no entiendo-dijo Extremadura-¿Por que esta mal visto que los inmortales estemos enamorados de los mortales?

-Por que ellos tienen vida corta,y la suelen malgastar,hasta se matan entre ellos-dijo Cantabria-mas bien diría que los vemos insignificantes y por eso nos dan asco

-No acepto lo que has echo,y Andrea y Paulo tienen derecho a saber que es lo que paso-parecia que la unica que no aceptaba aquello era Catalina

-No tiene por que-Murcia la observo-para el caso ya es inutil que lo sepa toda nacion.y ademas,nadie decide de quien enamorarse

La mujer se levanto,e indignada,salio de la casa. Valentina,horrorizada,se despidió y fue tras su hermana para que no cometiera ninguna locura. Poco a poco,los hijos se fueron yendo hasta que se quedo solo con su capital,que lo miraba indignada por no haberle dicho nada sobre Isabel.

-¿Estas enfadada o asqueada conmigo?

-Enfadada,no me dijiste nada de esa mujer-dijo poniendo morritos como su padre-no es justo,quería haberla conocido. Como castigo,vete al eroski y compra la cena. Quiero pizza de la que me gusta y veremos hoy la película de "Cerezos en Flor"

-¡Si mi capital!-dijo cogiendo la cartera y la chaqueta

-Y no te olvides del refresco!¡que sea o Fanta de limon o 7up-grito esta antes de que el español cerrara la puerta

Antonio estaba feliz,no había sido tan duro como creía. Entro y compro lo que tenia que comprar. De vuelta se tropezó y por accidente empujo a una joven que iba delante de el,haciendo que se cayera encima de esta. Se sonrojo y se levanto. Al ayudar y disculparse como un millón de veces vio que la chica era Susana.

-¡Antonio,cuanto tiempo!-exclamo esta mujer abalanzándose a e,haciendo que casi se cayeran

-¡Si solo un día,mujer!-dijo el abrazándola. Le recordaba tanto a su soldadita...solo que con otros ojos,algo mas fríos pero mas amables y tiernos

-¿Vamos a por un café?quiero contarte algo que te encantara seguro

-No puedo...mi hija me espera para cenar y...

-Pues toma mi numero y me llamas mañana a la mañana para quedar a la tarde-dijo sacando una tarjeta con su nombre y numero de teléfono-Y mas te vale llamar. Adiós,Antonio- dijo mientras agitaba la mano en el aire para despedirse mientras que este seguía su camino a paso ligero.

Aquella mujer,con aquella actitud,plasmaba a su amada Isabel. estaba seguro,la llamaria para saber que queria contarle.

* * *

><p>-Vamos papa que empieza la peli!-grito María mientras que veía que el del tiempo ya estaba dando por terminado la previsión de los tres días. Antonio entro con las dos bandejas que tenían la cena. Las deposito sobre la mesa de cristal y empezó a comer mientras que empezaba la película.<p>

Termino y se encontró con su hija dormida sobre su regazo. La llevo cuidadosamente hacia su habitación,donde la arropo con sumo cuidado y cariño. Al cerrar la puerta,noto que el móvil le vibraba en el pantalón. Lo cogió y escucho la voz enfadada de su hermano portugués:

-¡Como se te ocurre enamorarte de una humana!

Este se quedo helado. Fue al escritorio y encontró la nota de su hija Valentina,que decia que no pudo evitar que Catalina se lo contase a Andrea y Paulo. Maldijo en bajo antes de contestar.

-Pues si,me enamore de un mortal que recientemente a muerto,¿y que?¿Algún problema?

-¡Pues si!¡Hermano,se supone que somos inmortales que no han de relacionarse en profundidad con ellos-dijo Paulo tras el teléfono-Y solo velamos por sus seguridad,en serio...¡Pero somos dos cosas diferentes!¡Retracta y di que tan solo fue un pasatiempo!Quizás así ellos no te odien...

-¡Jamas diría eso de Isabel!¡Díselo ya a Alemania y todos esos payasos por que ya me da igual!¡Ella esta muerta como Jeanne,así que me da igual!¡Díselo a todos para que me odien ya!

Y colgó de sopetón. No odiaría a su hija por decirlo,ella estaría pensando que estaría haciendo bien. Cambien ya le daba igual,que todos los supieran,para el caso...

Se sentó en su silla,subió la persiana y observo la luna. No evito llorar,amaba y seguiría amando a la joven soldadita. No se atreveria a decir que los suyo fue un pasatiempo. María había escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta y entro para abrazar y consolar a su padre. Ambos se tendrían que preparar para lo que venia.

* * *

><p>Bueno...la calma antes de la tormenta,diria yo,no se...<p>

bueno...k conste en acta que si,cerezos en flor existe,que me trague la pelicula cinco veces y no me canso de verla

espero que os haya gustado...

Agur Guztioi ^^


	4. naciones cabreadas y un español solitari

Vamos ya con a saber que capitulo...(es que no llevo la cuenta)

espero que os guste...aun que la haya acortado

* * *

><p><em>Unas naciones cabreadas y un español solitario y una aparición deseada<em>

_(Por que yo se que es amar a alguien que se fue)_

* * *

><p>Antonio se levanto y fue a desayunar con su hija.<p>

Ya esta:todos se enteraron tristemente de la relación amorosa de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo con Isabel Murillo antes de que esta muriera. María se había enfadado seriamente con Catalina por decirlo, por que ahora, su padre tendría que enfrentarse a todos,y no tenia excusa para irse antes.

-Padre...¿y este teléfono?-dijo la joven mirando una tarjeta que había encontrado en la chaqueta

-¡A si!es de Susana-dijo este recordando lo de ayer- Supuestamente,es la hermana de Isabel,pero nunca escuche hablar de ella. Me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme y que llamase a la mañana.

-Aprovecha y queda con esa mujer a una hora a la que puedas salir antes

-Tienes razón,mi niña,pero no voy a huir de ellos. La llamare antes de entrar al edificio

-Se fuerte,papa-dijo ella abrazándolo antes de que se fuera

-Siempre lo soy,hija-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-No mientas...

-Lo seré,tranquila-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

* * *

><p>-¿Susana?Soy yo,Antonio<p>

-¡Antonio!¡Ya pensé que no me ibas a llamar!¿Te apetecería quedar a la tarde?

-Claro...¿Donde y que hora?

-¿Que tal si quedamos en el eroski a las siete de la tarde?de ahí te llevare a mi casa

-Vale...adiós

Y colgó. Tenia que saber lo que quería decirle

* * *

><p>Extrañamente,la sala se cayo cuando el español entro con un semblante serio y se sentó donde le correspondía. Ordeno los impresos de su país y alzo la cabeza para ver que todos lo miraban igual que a Francia cuando se enteraron de Jeanne. Pero le daba igual. Mentalmente,apretó el sol y la estrella contra su pecho. Vale:Catalina tendría su regañina por lo que pronto iba a suceder.<p>

Noto la mano de Francia apoyarse en su hombro derecho. En su clave,eso significaba a fuera.

-Ya me entere gracias a Andorra de tu historia de amor con la humana mortal esa...

-Así que ya es la noticia del mes...-suspiro Antonio

-Claro...y querrán que te la quites de la cabeza

-A mi ellos no me ordenan a nada que no sea dentro de la economía de mi país- dijo serio el español,y si quieren decirme algo,que me lo digan a la voz de ya

-Espera-dijo el cogiéndole de los brazos-¿no estarás dispuesto a liarla?te recuerdo que Alemania lleva parte de la cabeza de la unión europea y te puede joder

-Me da igual...ya me jodió con los pepinos,a saber con que me vendrá ahora

-Pero no seas idiota-dijo el francés-piensa antes de actuar

-Y tu deja de preocuparte-dijo el con una sonrisa-ya se que lo tuyo fue fuerte,pero ahora me toca saber que es lo que se siente,ya podre contra ellos,no te preocupes

-Pues demuéstralo- dijo dándole un beso fugaz- demuéstralo- y entro en la sala

"maldito gabacho"pensó antes de entrar y volver a sentarse.

-¿Tendremos que comentarlo?-escucho susurrar Prusia a Francia

-No hace falta y lo sabes-le respondió este. El español hizo de oídos sordos y decidió echarse una siesta...quería soñar con su soldadita.

Paso un tiempo indefinido hasta que alguien le despertó con una fuerte sacudida. Lo que mas temía:un alemán cabreado con varias naciones rodeándolo para que no se fuera.

-¿Que pasa?¿Necesitáis mi opinión?

-La reunión ya acabo-dijo el alemán serio-tenemos que hablar de la atrocidad que has cometido

-¿Cual?-pregunto el español levantándose serio-¿Amar a una humana mortal?Pues si,ame a una humana mortal

Una mano abofeteo a España:Bélgica.

-¡No digas ni eso en broma!-todos la miraron perplejos.¿Como es que la buena de Emma había echo aquello-¡Amar un humano es perder el tiempo!¡Ellos se van mientras que nosotros no!¡Seguro que te dejaste llevar por sus encantos y atributos que tendria!

-¡No hables de ella como si fuera una zorra por que no lo era!¡Era una valerosa soldada de mis fuerzas armadas que dio la vida en una guerra sin sentido!¡Y para mi no fue perder el tiempo amándola!¡Fue el mejor año de mi larga vida!¡Nunca me sentí tan vivo con mi soldadita!

-¡¿Encima le das un mote de esos cariñosos?-se sobresalto la mujer

-Eso es lo que tu crees,hermano-dijo Paulo- Se razonable por una vez,Anto...Esa mujer te tendría embrujado o algo...olvidala,piensa que fue una aventura...

-¡No lo fue!¡Ella y yo nos amamos!-grito el negándose a escucharles

-A perdido la cabeza...-suspiro Austria-mejor si hacemos que su hija venga hasta que vuelva a la cordura

-No sabe lo que dice...-suspiro Gilbert-me niego a ser amigo de una persona así...

-¿y me enamore de un bastardo así?-suspiro Lovino

-¡Callaros!-grito el desesperado. Notaba que sus lagrimas afloraban en sus ojos-¡Ella me amaba!¡Lo se!¡No me mentiría!-se puso las manos en las orejas para hacer que no escuchase.

Pero la gente no dejaba de comentar cosas negativas como que el había perdido la razón o que fue engañado.

-Todos sabemos que los humanos saben que gracias a nosotros,pueden vivir de gorra,seria normal que algunos nos buscasen por dinero,eso seguro le habrá pasado al ingenuo de España- Arthur lo dijo como si fuera algo natural.

-¡ELLA NO ERA COMO LAS OTRAS!¡NO ERA UNA ZORRA!-grito el español cogiendo su maletín. Rápidamente empujo a Francia para hacerse un hueco y salir de ahí corriendo. No les creía,todo lo que decían eran mentiras por que no la conocieron como el la conoció. Ella era dulce,buena,seria pocas veces,mimosa...pero no una zorra que buscaba la vida fácil. Ella nunca había aceptado ninguna cantidad de dinero para nada,ni siquiera para un chicle.

Llego a su casa y tiro la maleta al sillón y se tumbo en el sofá.

-¿Que paso?

-Nada hija...hazme un favor...Roderich a dicho que a partir vallas tu por que yo no estoy cuerdo

-Salgo en un momento-dijo con voz neutral la niña-ahora vengo,y ni se te ocurra hacer nada

* * *

><p>-No sabeis lo que haceis-el francés tambien se iba a marchar,pero antes,tenia que decir algo importante-vosotros no sabeis que es amar a alguien que sabes que se ira en cualquier momento. Pero en vez de ayudarle,solo le ,la chica esa a muerto,¿no?pues ya no ahi que preocuparse<p>

-Le intentamos ayudar a que no cometa el mismo error con otra mujerzuela mortal de esas-dijo enfurruñada Belgica

-En eso estamos todos de acuerdo-dijo Alemania

-¿Y quien sabe que es lo que le conviene a Antonio?-dijo abriendo la puerta para irse

* * *

><p>-¡¿sabes los problemas que has causado por chivarte?-grito colérica entrando de sopetón en la casa de su hermana Catalina-¡Me van a encasquetar el ir a las putas reuniones por que piensan que padre esta fatal de la cabeza!<p>

-¡Sabes que tío Paulo y tía Andorra tenían derecho a saber la verdad!¡Y estoy con Austria aun que parezca cruel!¡No es normal enamorarte de un mortal!

-¡Padre no deja de ser normal por solo enamorarse de una mortal!¿No te hubiera gustado tener por fin una madre?¿saber que se siente por ser querida por dos padres que se preocupan de ti?

-Sabiendo que es mortal seria una perdida de tiempo,preferiría estar sola ocupándome de mi casa

-¡Ese es tu problema!¡Si quieres que te demos la independencia,buscate otra forma!-María se sentó en el sofá de la mujer-¡Hable con todos y solo tu piensas que fue un error de nuestro padre!¿sabes lo bonito que hubiera sido saber que es tener una madre?se que esta muerta...pero imaginate si estuviera viva...con nosotros...tendríamos una madre...y aun así...

-¡Callate,María!Tu y los demás no entendéis que esta familia es solo compuesta por nosotros...no podemos dejar que venga cualquier desconocido a que se haga con la casa Fernandez

-Si lo dices por miedo...

-¡Ni mucho menos!¡Intento proteger!¡Proteger lo nuestro!

-Sabes que padre también tiene su corazón y necesita pareja,al igual que tu y yo...en eso no podemos meternos...bueno en realidad si,pero diré que no por que el no elige,si no su corazón y en esas decisiones ninguno de nosotros se mete

-Pero la razón ahí que usarla!una mortal se va,pero un inmortal no!

María se dio por vencida. Se levanto y cabreada,antes de abrir y salir,le grito:

-¡El día en que dejes de mirar a ver si somos inmortales o mortales,llama a la familia!

Y cerro la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo.

* * *

><p>Antonio escucho que la puerta estaba siendo golpeada de una forma brutal. Se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta,encontrándose un francés preocupado:<p>

-¿Que pasa ahora?¿me darás una charla instructiva de que los mortales son malvados?

-Que saludo tan cordial...-dijo Francia entrando con todo el morro-Espero que tu hija no este

-Como vayas a hacer cosas propias del tito Francis,te largas-dijo con su mirada asesina

-Si fuera para eso,sabes que diría otra cosa

-¿Para que vienes?

-Para decirte que estoy contigo-le miro- sabes que tienes mi apoyo por que sabes que es lo que sentí cuando me enamore de Jeanne y tu no comentaste,cosa que se agradece

-Em...no se que decir menos gracias...-dijo perplejo

-Ya veras como a Gilbert se le pasa y podremos volver a ir de copas-dijo dándole un codazo amistoso-y yo que tu no me fiaría de ninguno de ellos...mira como resulto que fue el mismo Inglaterra quien quemo a mi querida Jeanne...

Se dieron un abrazo antes de que se marchase. Miro el reloj,aun estaba a tiempo para ir a la quedada con Susana

* * *

><p>-Perdón por llegar tarde,Susi...<p>

-Ven conmigo y no hagas preguntas-dijo ella seria pagando el café. En la puerta estaba el coche de la mujer. El entro sin decir nada y aquella mujer lo llevo a un hotel,cerca de las afueras. El español miro como había una foto de Isabel y el en la mesa auxiliar

-¿Como es que tienes esta foto?¿Te la dio tu hermana?

-Ni mucho menos...si Isabel no tenia hermana

-¿Que...?-no pudo terminar la frase por que se topo con los labios de la muchacha. Al inicio se resistió,pero se dejo llevar. Noto que su boca sabia a tomate. Se separaron a la falta de oxigeno.

La chica se quito delante de el lo que eran las lentillas de colores sin graduar y el maquillaje. No podía ser...

-Tengo de tantas cosas que hablarte,cariño

-Is...Isabel...sigues viva-dijo abrazándola con fuerza,deseando que no fuera un sueño. No evito llorar,estaba ella delante. Ella correspondió al abrazo

-Tranquilo mi amor...ahora si que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Se sentaron en la cama. Antonio no evito volver a besarla,necesitaba esos labios y ella se los daba. Al separarse,ella tenia el semblante serio.

-tenemos que hablar...

-¿Que paso?¿por que te hiciste pasar por muerta?

-Lo que pasa es que:no sabia como,la ultima carta que te quise enviar,antes de llegar a ti,llego a parar a manos del enemigo. No me acuerdo de grandes detalles por culpa de un golpe en la cabeza,por que cuando estábamos defendiendo en pleno asalto,vi a un rubio intentar matarme,pero la autentica Susana, que es parecida a mi,se puso en medio y la mato a ella. Yo me escape y mirame...

-Tranquila...te llevare a mi casa donde estarás a salvo...mis niños quieren saber quien podría ser su madre-la abrazó como antes hacia,con amor

-Por fin seré madre-susurro ella en su oído. Tenia ganas de conocer a las comunidades autonomas.

* * *

><p>Por que me da por hacer las cosas pequeñas ahora?sera por que me esta azotando un temporal de cosas bajas? No lo se la verdad ¬¬<p>

bueno...con esto y un bizcocho(en realidad un refresco 7up)yo me piro hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Suicidio Voluntario

Bueno...el siguiente me salio tocho...así que...a seguir...perdón la tardanza!es que me habia olvidado!maldita cabeza mia!

* * *

><p><em>Suicidio Voluntario<em>

_(Ahora a vuelto a mis brazos el amor de mi vida...pero temo cuanto tiempo) _

_(lo que se dijo,la hirió hasta morir)_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¿Seguro que no molestare en tu casa?seguro que a tu hija Catalina no le caeré bien por mortal...

-Deja de pensar en eso-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-tu eres mi invitada..no...mi novia y estarás en mi casa aun que Alemania me amenace de echar otra bomba en Gernika

La mujer entro en la casa y vieron a una María con un cuchillo cortando con violencia los ingredientes.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-le pedio a Isabel con la mano de que se quedase ahí un momento-¿que te pasa?

-He vuelto a discutir con Catalina...no se que hacer con ella,la verdad

-Mira quien a regresado de la muerte!-exclamo el español cogiendo del brazo a su amada y plantándola delante de la madrileña-¡mi amada Isabel!

María dejo el cuchillo y estudio a la mujer con la mirada. Sonrió casi como su padre.

-¿Tu eres quien le robo el corazón a mi padre?pues dejame decirte bienvenida a la familia, Isabel

-Gracias-dijo cogiendo un tono color tomate que hizo que padre e hija se rieran a la vez.

La joven se había ido a casa de uno de sus hermanos con la excusa de que iban ha hablar de un tema importante,cosa que Antonio catalogo como "no quiere estar de sujeta velas". Cenaron y...por resumir, diremos que la noche la pasaron juntos.

Al día siguiente,se despertó cegado por la luz de la mañana. Vio el cuerpo de Isabel al lado suyo y se quedo mirando. No sabía como era que las naciones veían con malos ojos a la chica sin conocerla...para el era perfecta , un ángel que los demás no apreciaban por el simple hecho de que ella tenía los días contados,a diferencia de el:simple solitaria inmortalidad,que,aun que sabia que dos o tres iban detrás de el, el no los quería,solo los veía como buenos amigos. Sabía que los había decepcionado a todos, pero le daba igual,la cuestión era tener algo de felicidad para el. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio que la chica también se había despertado. Le planto uno de sus besos y se apego a su cuerpo. Sabiendo que María iría por el a la reunión,quería volver a dormirse en el pecho de su amada,pero sabia que cuando se despertase querría desayunar,así que lentamente se deslizo fuera de la cama y preparo el desayuno a todo correr. Cuando llego,vio que aun estaba dormida. Sonrió, como el había esperado que ella estuviera así desde hacia tiempo...y ahora,aun que había ganado el odio de las naciones,el seguía amándola,por que para el, ella era lo único que la ataba a aquel mundo cruel y déspota del que le había tocado ser nación,aun que se lamentaba de que ella fuera mortal y en cualquier momento pudiera volver a perderle, y sabia que no lo soportaría. Ella se despertó, viendo la sonrisa de su amado dibujada en su rostro.

-¿te pasa algo,querido?

-No...tranquila...te traje el desayuno-dijo elevando la bandeja. Con cuidado e intentado que su torpeza no se mostrara a la luz, le llevo la cena hasta la cama y desayunaron juntos. Antonio escucho la canción de su móvil,que había ganado una exclamación por que era la canción favorita de ella, y contesto:

-¿Quien?

-Padre...tengo un problema,me deje el papeleo,¿te importa traérmelo?

-Claro,hija...tranquila...-y colgó tras despedirse. Miro a Isabel- Tengo que llevar el papeleo...¿te importa si voy?

-No...¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto ella

-No...las naciones no ven bien el hecho de que me haya enamorado de una mortal y no quiero que vayas para no correr el simple riesgo inútil a que digan algo

-Entiendo-dijo bajando la cabeza por decepción

-Pero tranquila-dijo alzando su rostro-llegare pronto-tras decir aquellas palabras,la beso con intensidad-no salgas de casa-dijo cambiándose de ropa y yendo a la puerta. Regreso y la volvió a besar- Recuerda que te amo

Y salio de la casa. Tenía miedo a que ella desapareciese. Ella se levanto y lo siguió,olvidando las advertencias de su amado.

Ella vio como de grande era el edificio,y sin miedo, entro detrás de Antonio. El,noto que alguien la seguía,y al girarse,se topo con la chica.

-Te dije que te quedaras en casa

-No...yo voy contigo...no tienes que temer lo que ellos digan de mi-dijo ella decidida

Le cogió de la mano y llegaron a la sala de reuniones. El toco la puerta y paso con ella.

-María-la llamo sacudió los papeles en alto

-Gracias padre

-¿Quien es la que esta contigo?-preguntaron de pronto

-Isabel...mi novia mortal-dijo con orgullo,dejando cara de asombro para todos,menos para su hija que la saludo con dos besos y ella correspondiendo al saludo

-¡Estas loco!¡Es una mortal!-soltó Austria

-¡Retira lo que has dicho,España!-grito Bélgica-¡eso tendría que ser delito!

-¡pues entregame a la policía que tanto dices!-bramo furioso el español

-Tranquilo,Antonio...-intento tranquilizar la joven-vamos antes de que esto...

-¡Callate,bastarda!-grito el italiano sureño-¡tu no tendrías que estar aquí!

-España,tienes que entender de que nosotros solo los cuidamos,no nos relacionamos con ellos...son gente que se va y viene,no mas...ellos no están a nuestro awesome nivel- decía Gilbert

-¡Ni que seamos una raza suprema!¡Yo la amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma!¡Y si no lo aceptáis, apechugar!¡Por que yo no la cambiaría ni aun que mi economía estuviera en juego!

-Antonio...-suspiro la mujer,sabia que el la amaba mucho,pero el hecho de que por ella estuviera perdiendo a sus amistades,no se lo creía,mejor dicho,no quería que cambiase por ella

-¡Raza suprema o no,somos inmortales!¡¿Pretendes estar con una que dentro de poco podría morir?

Varias naciones daban sus negativas en alto,y la chica los escuchaba atentamente. ¿las famosas naciones que tanto los protegían no los querían como algo mas que amigos?¿solo por ser inmortales tenían que enamorarse de inmortales por la fuerza? Cada palabra,la daba a entender que sus sentimientos por el español eran negativos,que podrían perjudicarlo y por ello,tomo aquella decisión.

Salio corriendo y para cuando quiso darse cuenta Antonio,no pudo seguirla por que le retenían, diciéndole que tenían que dejarla ir. María,pedía a gritos que dejaran a su padre en paz,mientras que el francés no hacia nada...no podía hacer nada.

-¡Desgraciados!¡Os odio a todos!¡Como le haya pasado algo os juro que os mato!¡Os declarare la guerra aun que sepa que perderé!-bramo furioso mientras que cogía a su hija y se iban a su casa,a ver si estaba ahí la soldadita.

Cuando llegaron,se encontraron con la casa vaciá y empezó a gritar su nombre,recibiendo el eco como respuesta. Empezó mirando todas las habitaciones...hasta que...

-¡ISABEL!-grito con los ojos lloros

La joven se había suicidado. Estaba dentro de una bañera con las venas rajadas. Su mundo se había vuelto a derrumbar. Su hija había llegado nada mas escuchar el grito de su padre. Grito horrorizada y cogió el móvil,para llamar a la ambulancia,a ver si no era demasiado tarde. Pero ya lo era. Antonio entro dentro del paisaje macabro. Los ojos estaban cerrados y no podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. El cabello que tanto le gustaba acariciar estaba mojado y algo encrespado mientras que sus ropas estaban totalmente caladas,como era lógico. Sus delicadas manos,dañadas, frías y húmedas no parecían nada como antes. Cada vez que recorría el cuerpo de su amada, los ojos verdes de Antonio perdían el brillo. Se fijo en una carta. La cogió y empezó a leer.

Hablaba de como había sido para ella una bendición encontrarle y ser amada por el,pero que no soportaría el hecho de apartarlo de todos para que este con ella y el simple hecho del menosprecio por ser mortal. Sobre todo subrayaba los te quieros,te amos y el querer formar una familia con el.

-Cabrones...Hijos de puta...desgraciados...imbéciles...-empezó a insultar el español mientras se encaminaba con la carta a la puerta del baño. Se la entrego a su hija y salio de la casa.

* * *

><p>Y si...aquí lo dejo,por que este es el ultimo capitulo. Lo siguiente es un epilogo,el final de los finales...siento haber tardado,pero no se como parar los impulsos de imaginación.<p>

Agur Guztioi!^^


	6. Epilogo

Y con esto ya doy por terminada mi historia de Pretty Green Eyes!Espero que os haya gustado aun que el final sea triste...Bueno,gracias otra vez y aquí os dejo el epilogo,el final.

* * *

><p><em>Todo fue culpa de la ignorancia<em>

_(Por que habían perdido al jefe por amor)_

* * *

><p>Todos habían ido al funeral. Nadie contaba con que ese seria el final.<p>

-Todos echaremos de menos a Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- empezó el cura. Se escuchaba el llanto de la capital,que se había vuelto país de una forma que ella en la vida querría. Cataluña estaba apartada,aun que sufriese la perdida, sabia la causa,y como que aquello era para ella:la peor muerte de todas:por una mortal. Todas las naciones estaban de acuerdo con ella,menos Francia,que le dolía la perdida de su mejor amigo por la actitud de las demás naciones.

El entierro termino y todos fueron a darle el pésame a la familia,pero la que ahora era la cabeza, les hecho a patadas.

-¡Largaros!¡Esto ha sucedido por vuestra culpa!

Y es que lo peor:era cierto

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Antonio había abandonado la casa, se había ido a comprar una pistola. <em>

_Para el,la vida ya no tenía sentido en ningún sentido. Ella había muerto,y enfadarse y declarar una absurda guerra era de locos, absurda, porque eso no le devolvería su alegría. Estaba perdido como antes, pero no iba a emborracharse,eso seria inútil,ya que igualmente, tenía una inmortalidad de la que quería deshacerse y encontrarse con Isabel en el cielo, aun que sería no volver a ver a sus adorados hijos y su buen amigo Francia,porque Gilbert no aceptaba el amor que procesaba el español por la chica de ojos verdes. _

_Había llegado a la única casa donde encontraría libros que hablasen de como podría morir. Lo cogió y salió antes de que el ingles llegara. Como un Zombie,había llegado a lo que era su preciado acantilado en Galicia. ¿Cuantas veces había querido llegar a aquel lugar con su amada? Había perdido la cuenta. Pero ya no podría. Nunca mas. Recito las palabras del libro con sumo cuidado y se pego un tiro en la sien, muriendo al instante,dejando que la sangre escapara a borbotones. Al igual que su amada, había dejado una carta de despedida. Porque no se olvidaría de ellos,mas el esperaba de que ellos de el si. _

_Cuando las comunidades se dieron cuenta de que Antonio aun no había llegado, Decidieron buscarlo y se encontraron su cadáver reposando sobre un charco carmesí. _

* * *

><p>Meses después:<p>

-Les perdonamos?-pregunto Mateo-no podemos seguir en una situación en modo interrogación

-No,y nunca,al igual que padre,tan solo lo haremos por obligación...nunca les perdonaremos lo que hicieron,pero no podemos aislarnos

-Lo que tenemos que hacer,es vengarnos...-dijo Euskadi entrando en modo terrorista

-No,sabes que padre aborrecía eso...-dijo Nerea- Solo podemos sonreír como hacia el,porque es la mejor arma contra la tristeza

-Si Cataluña no hubiera abierto su boca...maldita sea!-maldijo Valencia

-Lo peor...que ahora si que somos huérfanos- sollozo el pequeño Ceuta

-¿Como habría sido tener una madre y un padre a la vez?-pregunto cabizbaja Melilla

-Y es que nadie a recapacitado sobre el tema-se quejo Cantabria

-Al menos,el tito sigue con nosotros...ni quiero ver al tío Paulo ni vecina Andorra...-Dijo Galicia- no saben que es encontrarte a tu padre muerto en tu propia casa

-¿Creéis que estarán juntos?-pregunto Nerea en tono romántico,como a ella le gustaba

-Claro que si...y deseando que todos seamos felices...por que padre nunca guardaba rencor-dijo Andalucía

-Decidido-dijo María-Todo tiene que volver a su cauce a la voz de ya. Tengo que encontrar al nuevo Madrid y tener que ser España. Todos volveremos a como estábamos,por que no podemos dejar la tierra de nuestro padre en un estado lamentable...tenemos que revivir nuestra casa. ¡Por padre!

-¡Por padre!-juraron todos alzando sus tazas

De mientras,una pareja de joven edad con ojos verdes observaba la escena. La chica se abrazaba al chico,que la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Han tardado lo suyo,pero ya van a volver a lo suyo...

-Me hubiera gustado ser su madre

-Pero estaremos con ellos aun que no lo sepan...ya lo sentirán-dio su sonrisa de siempre-Animate,cariño,podemos pasar la eternidad juntos,por fin

-Por fin-y ambos espíritus dieron su beso.

Por que la vida los separaba y la muerte los unía,acabando con toda diferencia entre ellos dos y permitiendoles amar por toda la eternidad sin miedo alguno. Ya no había nadie quien les impidiera nada.

* * *

><p>Y con esto,doy punto final a la historia.<p>

Por si alguien pregunta por cancion,el titulo es Pretty Green Eyes de Ultrabeat,que me la enseño mi hermano y la use para esta historia:

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=iNSsdVUK4HI&ob=av2n

sinceramente,espero que les haya gustado.

Agur Guztioi^^


End file.
